30 Minuets
by Shadow Heartborn
Summary: Weevil & Rex get together fic set to T.a.T.u.'s "30 minuets" please R&R I spent I good 5 hours on this. and yeah its Shounen-ai or Yaoi or what ever you call it


30 Minuets  
Pairing: Weevil/Rex. Italics are the music.  
Shadow: Well since my other YGO fic is coming out slowly, I decided to make a song fic for my favorite minor characters of the YGO series (and one of my favorite pairings) Rex and Weevil.  
Rex: she thinks we don't get enough fics about us  
Weevil: sigh why are we doing this?  
Rex: our paychecks and the chance to annoy yaoi haters  
Weevil: true  
Amelia: will you two morons shut up and do the Disclaimer!  
Rex: Shadow doesn't own YGO nor does she own the song 30 Minuets, T.a.T.u. owns that.  
Shadow: If I did own the YGO series, however, Tea' would be dead, Rex and Weevil would be all over each other, and my character Flare would be in the series and be Yugi's boyfriend.  
All: now to the fic! This is going to be a One-Shot!  
  
Weevil lay in his bed, crying his eyes out. He really hated his life. His father left him, his brother moved away two days ago, he never saw his mother and when he did she expressed her hatred of him, he had almost no friends (except for his insects), and, oh yeah, he was in love with someone who probably hated him. It made him almost sick inside about how sucky his life truly was.  
  
_Out of sight, out of mind  
Out of time, to decide  
Do we run?, Should I hide?  
For the rest, Of my life  
_  
Soon he heard his apartment door open. Weevil wiped his eyes quickly, he knew how his mother got when she just got home and crying was not something he wanted to do in front of his rather unstable relative. "Get yer whiny ass out here Weevil!" Came the drunken slur. His eyes widened quickly. He had to get out of there, and fast.  
  
_Can we fly?, Do I stay?  
We could lose, We could fail  
In the moment, it takes  
To make plans, or mistakes_  
  
He grabbed his backpack from a hook on the door quickly as he heard footsteps coming closer to his room. He just managed to grab a few things (Including his pet moth), climb out his window and down the fire escape before he heard his bedroom door open and his mother yell. He hadn't realized before he left, that it was raining.  
  
_Thirty minuets, a blink of an eye  
Thirty minuets, to alter our lives  
Thirty minuets, to make up my mind  
Thirty minuets, to finally decide_  
  
Weevil sighed and walked toward the park. He sat on the swing and began thinking. 'I might as well die; I've got nothing left. But I want him to know before I do it.' Weevil thought sadly. Finally Weevil got up from the rickety swing and began walking toward the house of his crush. As he walked, he silently whispered his crushes name to the air, "Rex."  
  
_Thirty minuets, to whisper your name  
Thirty minuets, to shoulder the blame  
Thirty minuets, of bliss, thirty lies  
Thirty minuets, to finally decide_  
  
Rex was sitting alone in his house playing Dino Crisis 3 for the PS2. His dad was out on a date with his bimbo girlfriend and Rex was on his own. He was usually alone and it really bummed him out. As he was really getting into his game he heard a knock at his door. He paused the game and went to answer it.  
  
_Can we fly? Do I stay?  
We could lose, we could fail...  
Under shade, silhouettes  
Casting shade, Crying rain..._  
  
Rex opened the door and was shocked. There stood Weevil, dripping wet and crying. "Rex...I wanted to tell you...I need to say it...I..." Weevil stuttered before he cut off. He looked so upset and angry but Rex didn't have the chance to respond. Weevil had reached up and kissed him. Rex was shocked to say the least.  
  
_Can we fly? Do I stay?  
We could lose, we could fail...  
Either way  
Options change, Chances fail  
Trails derail_  
  
Weevil just wanted to get it out. All the sorrow, the frustration, the love, just everything in that one kiss. He was surprised when Rex didn't push him away and call him a disgusting freak. Instead, Rex had kissed him back. He just closed his eyes against the rain and let it happen.  
  
_Thirty minuets, a blink of an eye  
Thirty minuets, to alter our lives  
Thirty minuets, to make up my mind  
Thirty minuets, to finally decide_

Rex broke away first, enjoying the look of pure surprise and pleasure on the younger boy's face. "Rex, I don't understand." Weevil whispered opening his eyes slowly. "Well, I was hoping you'd do that for awhile ant-head." Rex said jokingly. Weevil looked up at Rex with tears streaming from his eyes. "Rex..." Weevil said before he just jumped into Rex's arms and cried his eyes out. Soon Rex took Weevil inside and listened to the story. Rex just held him and said, "In all of thirty minuets, you ran away and found me."  
  
_To Decide  
To Decide, To Decide  
To Decide  
To Decide  
To Decide  
To Decide  
To Decide  
To Decide  
_  
Owari  
  
Shadow: One of my best fanfics ever! Sniff  
Rex: Hey, no lemon  
Shadow: well Rex, you have to wait for my next fic about you and Weevil-kun  
Weevil: oh no  
Evangiline: R&R please! I liked it!  
Shadow: Malia and me will be working on a series for Rex/Weevil called the Interspecies series. Ja for now.


End file.
